Los cuatro chicos mas revoltosos de Hogwarts: ¡Los Merodeadores!
by Tony Trinket
Summary: Elizabeth Trinket y Wendy Britt son dos niñas muy diferentes pero sin embargo muy amigas. Ellas comienzan su primer año en Hogwarts, es allí donde conocerán a cuatro revoltosos chicos que las llevaran a ver el mundo de una forma mas... Merodeadora. Amistades y enemistades se formaran en su nueva vida en Hogwarts.
1. Este compartimiento va a explotar

1 - Un Black, un Potter, una Britt y una Trinket: Este compartimiento va a explotar.

El aire otoñal de agosto rodeaba todo, las hojas naranjas y amarillas cubrían todo el paisaje de la ciudad natal de Rubia y Castaña, y tanto Lis como Wendy se preparaban para Hogwarts.

Faltaban dos semanas para que partieran hacia la escuela de magia y ambas se paseaban por El Callejón Diagon felices por esto.

- Vamos Lissie, quiero entrar- Wendy, una niña de cabellos rubios platinados medio arrastraba a Lis hacia Flourish y Blotts, la tienda de libros para Hogwarts.

- Wendy, hay decenas de tiendas mágicas en este callejón, ¡y tu prefieres ir a una librería! - Rezongaba la castaña con cara de fastidio.

Elizabeth Trinket, una niña caracterizada por su arrogancia y carisma, se quejaba del camino elegido por su amiga.

-Pero Lis, tu no entiendes, es una librería MA-GI-CA- Replico Wen con tono anhelante. Elizabeth bufo.

Wendy Britt, una rubia de ojos verdes es lo que se podría llamar, una come libros nata. Una cerebrito.

Wendy miraba maravillada los libros que tenía enfrente. Saco la lista del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y leyó: _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Miranda Goshawk. _Empezó a buscar el libro por el lugar y lo encontró, tomo dos, ya que de seguro Lissie no tendría ganas de buscarlo. Luego busco el siguiente: _Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot. _Y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Ya había encontrado todos excepto por _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía de la autoprotección, _que no se mostraba por ninguna parte. En cuanto lo vio (que no fue hasta después de un buen rato) fue directo hacia él, estaba por tomarlo cuando alguien se interpuso entre ella y el libro, dándole la espalda.

Lissie estaba a unos metros de allí, sentada en una silla cerca de unos estantes de libros, observando a la gente que entraba y salía de la tienda, con aire aburrido. Lis volteo la mirada y reconoció a Wendy, luego siguió con la vista hacia donde su amiga miraba. Todo lo que vio al principio fue a un niño de cabello oscuro y grasiento un tanto bajo y flacucho. Lissie pudo ver que Wendy miraba fijamente el libro que estaba tomando el chico. Cuando el peli-grasiento se dio vuelta, Lis pudo ver entonces la cara blanca y pálida de él. Nunca había visto tanta grasa en su vida, pensó. El grasiento tomo el libro y se fue sin prestarle atención a los barbullos de la rubia.

-Mmm, perdona, pero yo he visto ese libro primero- Musito tímidamente la rubia. El niño ni se inmuto, solo dirigió una mirada de desprecio hacia su dirección y siguió caminando. Pago el libro y salió por la puerta donde se retiro junto con otra niña pelirroja y pecosa.

La castaña se acerco a su amiga

-Pero que grosero...- Se quejo Liz al ponerse al lado.

-Ya lo creo... O tal vez no me escucho- Propuso ingenuamente la pequeña bruja rubia sin creérselo ni ella misma. Liz hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Sí, seguro la grasa se le metió en los oídos y no llego a escucharte- Wendy mostro un puchero de reproche pero no pudo evitar reírse, definitivamente Liz nunca se quedaba sin palabras, esa era una de las tantas cualidades que Wen adoraba de su amiga.

-¿Ese era el último ejemplar?- Pregunto Liz recordando que era lo que la otra buscaba.

-No lo sé, tal vez- Respondió agotada.

De pronto la rubia sintió que alguien la tocaba por detrás, en el hombro. Al voltearse se encontró con unos ojos caramelo que la miraban amablemente.

-Mmmm... Aquí hay más libros, si quieres.- Dijo el poseedor de los ojos tímidamente apuntando hacia una estantería de libros que estaba a unos metros de allí.

-Claro, gracias- Respondió ella de la misma manera sintiéndose enrojecer. Se dirigió hacia adonde había apuntado el chico, seguido de este. Lis también la siguió, aunque, a diferencia de su amiga, caminaba con la cabeza en alto.

El niño de cabello castaño y ojos acaramelados tomo dos libros, uno lo puso bajo su brazo, y el otro se lo tendió a Wendy agachando un poco la cabeza. La brujita lo tomo y balbuceo algo que sonaba como: "Gracias"

-Yo... emhh. Me llamo Remus, Remus Lupin.- Se presento tendiéndole la mano de una manera bastante formal para un niño de 11 años. Wendy sintió que de un momento a otro se desmayaría. Se quedo, allí, quieta, sin decir o hacer nada, como una idiota.

-Hola, soy Elizabeth Trinket. -Hablo la castaña en salvación de su amiga.- Y mi amiga que se ha quedado muda es Wendy Britt.

Liz y Lupin estrecharon las manos cordialmente. En cuanto Wen salió de su transe hizo lo mismo. -¡Remus!, ¡Hijo!. Ven, hay que comprar las túnicas.- Se escucho gritar a lo lejos. -Mis padres me llaman, tengo que ir. Emmm, espero verlas en Hogwarts.- Propuso el niño a punto de irse. -Claro- Respondió enérgicamente Wendy. Tanto, que asusto a la propia Liz. -Bueno ... ¡Adiós!- Saludo Remus, y se fue junto con sus padres. Wendy se quedo plantada con la mano en alto balanceándose de un lado a otro en forma de saludo. -Vamos, hay que ir por lo demás. - Hablo Trinket sacando de su "balanceo" a Wendy.

Cuando salieron de la librería la castaña saco rápidamente la lista de los materiales de su bolsillo junto con su carta

- Bueno, es mi turno de elegir... Veamos ... Vamos por... Una mascota-Lis empezó a apurar el paso, y Wendy, como siempre y sin duda, la siguió.

-¿Que mascota quieres, Liz?- Pregunto sin dejar de mirar las variedades de especies que ocupaban el lugar.

-Pues ... estuve pensando que podríamos tener una mascota juntas, es decir, una que sea de ambas. Yo elijo que es y tu cual.- Wen asintió y junto a Liz empezaron a recorrer la tienda, cuando Lis vio una hermosa ave- Tal vez podríamos tener una lechuza.

-¡Esa!- Grito la rubia apuntando a una hermosa lechuza negra, sus plumas eran brillantes, y su mirada penetrante. Liz, sobresaltada, miro donde apuntaba su amiga.

-Sin duda- Comento acercándose rápidamente a la lechuza, lo que le impresiono a Liz fue la forma de su pequeña jaula, no era de impresionar pero era muy detallada, su puerta tenia metales plateados, que uniéndose formaban la parte baja de un árbol, Lis siguió el tronco del detallado árbol hasta su copa, mientras la lechuza la miraba, poso un dedo en los delicados metales y al segundo lo retiro- Es hermosa - Susurro.

-¿La llevamos?- Pregunto Wendy acercándose.

-Claro - Respondió animadamente

Terminada la compra de la lechuza, Wendy tomo del hombro a su amiga con la lechuza en mano, se la entrego para sacar su lista y la ojeo varias veces para decidirse, adonde irían esta vez.

-Bueno, ahora me gustaría ir a Túnicas para todas las ocasiones, necesito comprar una Túnica y un gorro para sentirme mágica- Dijo la rubia formando una clase de arcoíris con las manos en el aire al decir "mágica".

Para cuando eran las tres de la tarde, ya habían comprado casi todo el material escolar excepto por una cosa. Las varitas.

-Cedro, centro de pluma de Fénix, veintiséis centímetros y tres cuartos, ligeramente elástica- Wendy recibía su varita.

-Espino, centro de corazón de dragón, treinta y un centímetros, ligeramente elástica.- Y Lissie la suya.

El señor Ollivanders les entregaba a cada una la suya como si fuera el tesoro más preciado. Y más o menos así era. Sus varitas serian algo muy valioso para ambas.

ººº

Ya había pasado la espera, King Cross como todos los primeros de septiembre se abarrotaba de gente. Niños y niñas de entre once y diecisiete años saludaban a sus familiares y amigos. Una mujer más o menos alta, de cuello largo, nariz puntuda y cabellos negros caminaba junto a otra rubia. Detrás de ella dos niñas apuraban el paso mientras arrastraban sus baúles.

Lissie y Wendy miraban hacia todos lados, de vez en cuando alguna que otra persona se corría de su camino, ya que estas estaban tan distraídas que no veían ni por donde iban. Observaban asombradas la estación en la que se encontraban. Por supuesto que ellas sabían que eran brujas, desde hacía ya muchos años lo sabían. Aun así, no habían ido a muchos lugares "Mágicos", como les gustaba definirlos. Pero ese lugar oculto tras una pared de concreto, tenía la esencia mágica de Hogwarts y el callejón Diagon.

-Niñas, apúrense, no deben perder el tren.- Hablo Lorenne, la morocha madre de Liz al ver como esta y su amiga se paraban embobadas mirando como un chico de tal vez cuarto año arrojaba una hoja al aire el cual se transformo en una especie de pájaro de papel.

-No puedo creer que ya entren a Hogwarts- Lloriqueaba Eva, la madre de Wendy.- Parece que fue ayer cuando les obsequiamos su primera escoba, aun recuer...- Pero ninguna le prestaba atención a sus memorias. Simplemente caminaban asintiendo como si tal.

-Bien, creo que ya es la hora.- Reconoció Lorenne antes de que el tren tocara el primer pitido que anunciaba que todos debían abordar.

-Recuerden enviar cartas.- Recordó Eva. -Cuanto las extrañaremos.- Dijo esta poniéndose melancólica nuevamente.

- Claro, nosotras las extrañaremos a ustedes.- Comento Wendy contagiándose de la melancolía.

-Las queremos- Grito Liz por sobre el ruido del motor luego de que ambas abrazaran a sus madres.

Subieron al tren y desde una de las ventanas saludaron.

- ¡Ah! Liz, hija procura no meterte en muchos problemas- Escucho decir esta a su madre.

-¡Pero por favor mama! ¿Cuando me he metido yo en problemas?- Replico falsamente incrédula y dedicándole una sonrisa arrogante.- ¡Adiós!- Gritaron ambas viendo como la estación de King Cross se perdía tras las nubes de vapor que arrojaba el tren.

-Vamos. Busquemos un compartimento.- Propuso Wendy a su amiga castaña. Esta la siguió arrastrando su baúl.

Caminaron durante unos diez minutos por el tren cuando encontraron un compartimiento vacio al final de todo. Ambas brujas entraron y acomodaron todo.

-¡Por Merlín! Estoy demasiado ansiosa...- Se quejaba la ojiverde Wendy.

-Pues deberás calmarte un poco, el tren no llegara a Hogwarts hasta dentro de unas horas. Tal vez tres o cuatro.

-¡No puede ser tanto tiempo!- Se horrorizo la rubia.

-Pensé que lo sabrías, ¿no has leído el libro de Historia de la Magia? Allí lo dice...

-Lo leí, lo que me sorprende es que tu también...- La miro con ojos desorbitados.

-Bueno es que estaba aburrida...- Se defendió encogiéndose de hombros, aunque la verdad era que el libro le había llamado mucho la atención.

Luego de algunas horas de sueño para la castaña la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron dos niños; Uno era alto y flaco, el otro también flaco, solo que más bajo. Ambos tenían el cabello color azabache pero con varias diferencias; El primero, con ojos grises intensos, tenía el cabello negro azulado arreglado y peinado. El otro, con ojos color avellana tapados por lentes, lo tenía un poco mas despeinado, aunque no parecía importarle. Es más, lo despeinaba cada tanto pasándole la mano. Ambos niños las miraron, miraron los asientos y frunciendo levemente el ceño pidieron permiso.

-Mmmm, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?- Pregunto James, el niño con gafas, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro.- Musito Wendy tímidamente apuntando hacia los asientos frente a ella. Liz que estaba sentada allí, donde Wendy ofrecía lugar miro a los recién llegados con cara de desagrado, se levanto y los examino de pies a cabeza, mucho más al ojigris.

-Un Black, se reconocen en cualquier lado.-Murmuro mirándolo nuevamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- Pregunto con sorna y un tanto de desprecio el apellidado de esa manera.

-Elizabeth Trinket, y para ti soy Trinket- Contesto con mas sorna aun.

-Ah, una Trinket. No necesito escuchar mas.- Y dicho esto se sentó junto a al niño de lentes, frente a Wendy y Liz, o como el decidió llamarla desde entonces: Trinket.

-¿Eres un Black?- Pregunto el otro niño un tanto incomodo.

-Lamentablemente...-Murmuro mirando el suelo a la par que se encogía de hombros.-¿Eso cambia algo?- Pregunto sin apartar aun la vista. Pero James se quedo callado.

-No.-Respondió débilmente.-No cambia nada.

-Pues bien... Me llamo Wendy, Wendy Britt, Wendy Britt Marshal.- Comento ante el silencio de todos.- ¿Y tú?

-Mi nombre es James Potter- Respondió este. Wendy asintió.

-¿Y tu?- Pregunto refiriéndose al que minutos antes discutía con su amiga.

-Creo que te has de perder más de la mitad de la conversación, Wendy.- Comento Elizabeth que miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

Sirius fingió no escucharla, todos fingieron no escucharla.

-Me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black.- Respondió también distraído.

-Oh, sí. Hemos escuchado de ti. Es decir, que eres como la oveja negra de la familia. Claro, también, te apellidas Black, lo cual es bastante gracioso...-Aunque nadie lo encontró divertido, por lo cual cerro la boca.

-¿Tu eres Sirius Black?- Pregunto Liz sorprendida.

-¿Qué?¿También criticaras mi nombre?- Pregunto tajante.

Liz quedo sin palabras.

-No, es solo ... que no sabía que eras tú, pensé que eras ... Regulus Black.- Contesto un tanto apenada, se encogió de hombros.-Perdón-Susurro completamente avergonzada a sabiendas de que estaba sonrojada.

El morocho sonrió con suficiencia.

-Si, deberías de pedir disculpas.- Le dijo serio para luego mostrarle una sonrisa amplia-Es horrible que hayas creído que era él. La verdad no veo el parecido entre mi hermano y yo, es decir yo soy más inteligente, divertido y obviamente, guapo.- Termino auto-halagándose con una sonrisa arrogante y ególatra.

-Olvidaste vanidoso y arrogante-Completo Liz, aunque sonreía de la misma manera.

-Miren, no quiero intervenir en vuestras conversaciones pero... ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!- Se quejo la rubia frotándose la barriga, acompañado por un intento de puchero tierno. James, no estaba en mejores condiciones.

El niño con gafas se había tirado en su asiento fingiendo estar agonizando. De pronto una campanilla resonó fuera del compartimiento donde los cuatro se ubicaban. La puerta de este se abrió y dejo ver a una señora un tanto gorda de apariencia bondadosa. La mujer arrastraba un carro en el cual había mucha variedad de dulces.

Wendy y James prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre esta, antes incluso de que pudiera ofrecerles algo.

-Yo quiero todo lo que traiga en este carro por favor- Dijo Wendy con el dedo en alto.

-Yo igual.- Pidió Potter.

La mujer los miro sorprendida pero rápidamente obedeció. Ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, los dulces no parecían sobrar para Wendy, ni para James.

Liz y Sirius los observaban. En un momento Liz quiso tomar unos de los dulces que Wendy mantenía junto a ella, pero lo que recibió en cambio, fue un pellizco en la mano por parte de la ojiverde.

-¡Hey!- Se quejo Trinket sobándose el lugar del "ataque"

-No toques **mis** dulces.- Amenazo la "atacante".

Liz frunció el ceño, torció la boca y rápidamente le robo una gragea. Antes de que la rubia pudiera quitársela, Lissie se la metió a la boca para descubrir un horrible sabor a popo de unicornio.

-¡Puaj!- La castaña escupió la gragea que para su hermosa suerte, aterrizo en medio de la frente de Black. El caramelo se deslizo suavemente por su cara, recorriendo el camino por el costado de su nariz, pasando por su mejilla y aterrizando finalmente en sus pies. La cara de estupidez de Sirius superaba a la de un Troll.- Uh.

-¿Que sabor?- Pregunto James mirando distraídamente a Sirius mientras que devoraba una rana de chocolate.

-Popo de unicornio...

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?- Pregunto el azabache empezando a reír descontroladamente.

Wendy sonrió soltando una risita. Liz no paso por alto esto y repuso:

-Al menos no sé como sabe el excremento de Doxy.

-¡Eso fue por tu culpa!- La castaña comenzó a reír descontroladamente al igual que James. Sirius, mientras tanto, en su mundo aparte observaba el paisaje.

Faltaba bastante para llegar a Hogwarts, aun así la idea de hacerlo lo aterraba. No quería, de ningún modo. No quería quedar en Slytherin. No soportaría que en el único lugar de escape de sus padres, estuvieran también los malditos colores plata y esmeralda. Sería insoportable. Intento animarse pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría de tener otra oportunidad. El, como Britt le había dicho, era la oveja negra de su familia. Eso significaba que era diferente, diferente a ellos, diferente a los Slytherin. Solo tal vez, podría quedar en otra casa.

-Oye, te has quedado callado. ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto James sacándolo de su ensoñación. El ojigris no había notado que ya habían parado de reírse, ni de que Trinket y Britt se habían ido.

-¿Donde...?

-Pues, por lo poco que entendí: Wendy quería más dulces (se los acabo todos) e iba a buscar a la señora del carro. Liz entonces la siguió, creo que dijo algo así como que de seguro se perdería.

-¿Wendy? ¿Liz?- Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

-Esos son sus nombres ¿No?- El de ojos avellana se paso la mano por el cabello despeinándolo despreocupadamente.

Sirius comenzó a contemplar nuevamente el hermoso paisaje que ahí se presentaba, estaba cansado, y raramente distraído. De la nada, Liz abrió bruscamente la puerta, a carcajadas, lo que hizo que Sirius se sobresaltara. Wendy, detrás de ella, fruncía el seño claramente molesta. A Sirius le pareció bastante bipolar aquella niña.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Las carcajadas de Liz no hacían escuchar la pregunta de la rubia.

-Oh ¡Vamos! ¡La cara que puso fue muy graciosa!- Empezó a atragantarse nuevamente con su risa. - Además, el se lo merecía ... Te quito ese libro.- Apunto como si fuera una gran excusa.

-Sí pero, eso no justifica que le hayas...

Pero nunca supieron que fue lo que le sucedió al niño, al menos no por las palabras de Wendy. Ya que en ese momento un niño, al que los azabaches conocían bien, entraba con paso furioso.

-TU- Apunto completamente desquiciado a Lissie, quien empezó a reír aun mas fuerte al ver que su cabellos grasosos ya no estaba. Estaba, sin dudas, calvo.

Wendy no lo pudo evitar y se unió a la sonora carcajada junto con James y Sirius.

-Me lo pagaras.

-¿Que debo pagar? ¿Un shampo para calvicie? ¿U otro inservible gel para cabello?- Pregunto sarcásticamente. Las risas se intensificaron.

-Me vengare ...- Estaba empezando a sacar su varita cuando una voz lo llamo por detrás.

-¿Sevi...? ¿Donde estas?- El volvió a meter la varita rápidamente en su túnica en el momento que una niña pelirroja se aparecía por detrás.

-Oh, Lily. Estaba por ir en un momento.- La niña de ojos verdes observaba la calva cabeza de su amigo casi con horror.

-¿Pero...? ¿Qué te sucedió?- Lily miraba a la calva, luego a los niños que reían, y luego la calva. Severus, miro de la forma más atroz que pudo a Trinket y a Britt, para luego hacer lo mismo con Potter y Black.

-Nada Lily, solo salgamos de aquí.- Y echando la ultima cara de desprecio se fue seguido por la pecosa. Que no había entendido la situación.

Las horas pasaron rápido y los niños ya habían ruido, discutido. A excepción de Wendy que repasaba los libros de estudio una y otra vez. En cuanto pudo divisar a lo lejos la estación de Hogsmeade levanto a los tres niños a los gritos.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Potter! ¡Black! ¡Despierten!

-Cinco minutos mas- Pidió James volviéndose a dormir.

-Yo estoy muy despier...- Sirius ya se había dormido nuevamente.

Elizabeth no rezongo, ni siquiera se inmuto. Siguió durmiendo mientras un hilo de baba caía por su mejilla. James extremadamente dormido cayó sobre el hombro de Sirius, que seguía dormido.

-Awwww, pero que tierno...- Los miro Wendy.- ¡Despierten vagos de ...!

Lissie le tiro con lo primero que encontró antes de que su amiga terminara la frase.

-Ya voy...- Se sentó derecha, se limpio la baba. Miro a Wendy molesta. Luego a James y Sirius.

Les pego una patada.

-¿QUE? ¿EH?- James estaba completamente confundido.

-¡Vete Kreacher! Y dile a la bruja de mi madre que se deje de...

-Ejém. No tengo ni idea de quién es Kreacher ... Pero, deberían cambiarse. Ya casi llegamos.- Comento Wendy apuntando hacia la ventana donde efectivamente, se veía la pequeña ciudad de Hogsmeade, y en él, la estación.

-¡Los de primer año conmigo!- Gritaba por encima del libro un...

-¡Un gigante!- Un niño corrió a refugiarse tras otro completamente aterrado.

Un hombre, si así se podía llamar a aquella cosa de más de dos metros, sostenía un farol sobre sus cabezas iluminándolos. El gigante, llamado Hagrid, como Eva les había contado, soltó una risa muy parecida, se imagino Wendy, a la de Santa Claus.

-Tranquilo niño, no te hare daño.-Dijo con una sonrisa amistosa, lo atrajo hacia él, y le revolvió el cabello. El niño aturdido se volvió atrás tambaleando.-Muy bien. ¿Están todos?- Saco un pergamino donde se encontraban escritos todos los apellidos- Potter, Black, Longbottom, Trinket...-Murmuraba. A medida que los anunciaba los niños levantaban las manos- Bueno, creo que están todos. ¡Síganme!

Todos los niños los siguieron obedientes. Hagrid los guio hacia un lago donde pequeños botes se encontraban. En ellos podrían de caber cuatro o cinco personas.

-Bueno, divídanse de a cuatro y súbanse a los botes. Yo iré al frente.- Anuncio el semi-gigante a los alumnos.

Todos así lo hicieron. Wendy, Liz, James y Sirius, ocuparon un bote. Iban en silencio asombrándose con todo. Algo sobresalió del agua, algo grande. Era un tentáculo. No, eran cuatro. No, eran más. Y de pronto, un calamar gigante salto sobre los botes atrapando un pez y salpicando a todos. Liz, como pocas veces pasaba, soltó un grito. Uno bastante agudo. Uno de sorpresa y emoción.

-Genial- Dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

Wendy, por otro lado, solo quedo mirando atónita.

Luego de ya tener a su presa, la criatura volvió a sumergirse en el lago bruscamente haciendo que, el barco donde la rubia y la castaña se ubicaban, se mojara por completo. Los cuatro niños quedaron empapados, no reaccionaron ante lo sucedido. Hubo un minuto de silencio, cuando de la nada, surgió un tormento de aplausos, incluidos lo empapados, por el gran encuentro.

James, Sirius, Wendy y Lissie, ni se inmutaron. Ellos, estaban tan sorprendidos por el acontecimiento, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente mojados.

-Eso fue...¡Increíble!- Medio grito James, pegando saltitos a la par que su sonrisa se ampliaba cada vez mas y mas. Los tres asintieron a su comentario.

Minutos después, de puro silencio, llegaron por fin, a su destino, El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era un lugar enorme, desde el Angulo en que los niños se encontraban, se podían divisar las millones de ventanas, y luces prendidas que allí estaban. Por fuera, se podía notar que el edificio era antiguo, cubierto por hermosos campos verdes a sus alrededores. El castillo de Hogwarts se alzaba imponente concorde se acercaban.

Maravilloso, ningún alumno lo dudaba, el castillo era maravilloso. Ya por dentro se observaba el gran Hogwarts del que todo los magos hablaban. Lleno de cuadros con personajes dentro. Lleno de escaleras que conducían a todas partes. Lleno de magia, magia que te enseñaba el por qué un mago era un mago.

Una mujer con una túnica verdosa entraba con un gran sombrero brujo en la cabeza. La mujer tenía aire de estricta, y en su rostro se veía la mayor seriedad que se podía imaginar.

-Muy bien, aquí están todos Profesora McGonagall.- Le dijo Hagrid contento a la maestra.- Descuide, no se me cayo ni uno en el lago. Es solo que el calamar gigante los mojo.

-Bien, Hagrid. Gracias. Puedes irte.- Hagrid se retiro con una reverencia.- Ahora, ustedes, síganme. Los llevare al gran Salón.

Todos lo hicieron.


	2. ¿Slytherin? ¿Y si no quiero?

2- ¿Quien dice que tienes que ser un Slytherin?

* * *

Al entrar al salón la primera impresión que Liz tuvo, fue que era grande, extremadamente grande; el salón de un color grisáceo no era para nada sucio, es más, lucia prácticamente impecable. Colores se asomaban al pasar la vista por cada mesa. Hacia un costado el verde y la plata invadían la vista. Por el otro, escarlata y oro cubrían a muchos alumnos de la mesa correspondiente, que lo portaban con mucho honor.

Wendy y Lissie exploraban con la mirada el lugar, llenas de asombro y curiosidad. La rubia fijaba su vista en ciertas sombras blancas que por allí rondaban; Parecían niebla, una niebla especialmente transparente. Pero no era eso, observo Wendy, era demasiado blanco para serlo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que era lo que por allí flotaba. Fantasmas. Cada uno flotaba por la mesa de alguna casa en especial, sus casas.

Liz, quien había fijado su vista en otro punto, miraba el techo, o donde debería de estarlo, pero no. Lo que se mostraba en cambio era una hermosa vista al cielo azul, que esa noche estaba especialmente cubierto de estrellas que titilaban arrojando un brillo opacante a las demás. Esa hermosa vista se lucia aun mas por centenares de velas que se dispersaban iluminando el Gran Salón. Bajo todo eso, cuatro mesas estaban colocadas alineadamente una al lado de la otra, con una separación de tres metros aproximadamente. Y miles de alumnos se ubicaban ordenadamente en ellas. Los nombrados vestían con sobreros y túnicas con los colores correspondientes a su casa. Detrás del grupo de primer grado, donde ambas brujitas esperaban, había una mesa larga, aunque no tanto como las puestas para los alumnos, donde los profesores de Hogwarts se situaban.

La profesora Mcgonagall, la mujer que los había llevado hasta allí, coloco un taburete viejo, que parecía que estaba tallado, de un aspecto antiguo, de cuatro patas en frente de la mesa de los profesores, aunque quedando al alcance de vista de los alumnos de todas las casas, es decir, a la vista de todos, lo que a Wendy le hizo meditar la vergüenza que sentiría a la vista de todos los alumnos. Sobre el taburete reposo suavemente un sombrero extremadamente viejo y sucio. Una rajadura sobre el ala daba la impresión de ser una boca. Todo el salón quedo en silencio. De pronto la rajadura se abrió y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

**Hace tal vez mil años**

**que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron**

**Había entonces cuatro magos de fama**

**de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:**

**El valeroso Gryffindor venia del paramo;**

**el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada;**

**del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave;**

**y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos.**

**Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:**

**idearon en común acuerdo un atrevido plan de estudio.**

**para educar jóvenes brujos**

**así nació Hogwarts, este colegio.**

**Luego, cada uno de aquellos cuatro fundadores**

**fundó una casa diferente**

**para los diferentes caracteres**

**de su alumnado:**

**Para Gryffindor,**

**el valor era lo mejor,**

**para Ravenclaw,**

**la inteligencia,**

**Y para Hufflepuff, el mayor merito de todos**

**era romperse los codos.**

**El ambicioso Slytherin**

**ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos.**

**Estando aun con vida**

**se repartieron a cuantos venían.**

**Pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo**

**cuando los cuatros estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?**

**Fue Gryffindor el que hallo el modo:**

**me levanto de su cabeza,**

**y los cuatro en mi metieron algo de su sesera**

**para que pudiera elegirlos a mi manera.**

**Ahora ponme sobre las orejas.**

**No me equivoco nunca:**

**echare un vistazo a tu mente**

**¡y te diré de qué casa eres!**

El Gran Salón retumbo en aplausos y vítores. Los de primer año también aplaudieron, solo que mas tímidamente.

En cuanto los aplausos cesaron la profesora Mcgonagall desplegó un rollo de pergamino y dirigiéndose a los de primer año dijo:

- Cuando pronuncie su nombre, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentaran en el taburete- Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que apunto a las mesas de las casas- Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecen, irán a sentarse a la mesa correspondiente- Llamo al primero- ¡Ackerley, Eleanor!

Una niña de cabello negro camino temblando hacia el taburete, tomo el sombrero, lo coloco sobre su cabeza e instantáneamente la rajadura sobre el ala se abrió gritando:

-¡Ravenclaw!

La niña se dirigió tambaleante hacia la mesa correspondiente donde la recibían en aplausos y gritos de felicitación.

La selección continuo normalmente, mientras alumnos se repartían entre las casas modestamente.

En cuanto la lista llego a la letra "B" Wendy se puso en guardia. Liz, por su lado, observaba atentamente a un fantasma blanco perlado semitransparente que se movía tambaleando la cabeza de un lado a otro. De pronto un nombre capto su atención.

-¡Black, Sirius!

El ojigris se dirigió hacia el taburete. El, a diferencia de los demás, no dio rastro de nerviosismo. Cuando se coloco el sombrero sobre la cabeza miro con asco la mesa Slytherin. El sombrero medito un momento su elección hasta que por fin grito:

-¡Gryffindor!

La cara de asombro de todo el comedor no tenia precio, incluso Mcgonagall pareció momentáneamente atónita.

Todos aplaudieron y Sirius fue a sentarse a la mesa correspondiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Otra apellidada Black que había quedado en Slytherin miraba a su primo con ojos bien abiertos, aunque Liz no pudo saber si por asombro ... O por furia.

-¡Britt, Wendy!- La niña ahogo un grito al escuchar su nombre dictado casi a gritos por McGonagall, ya que Wendy quedo quieta en su lugar.

Camino hacia el sombrero más nerviosa y temblorosa de lo que jamás había estado en su vida. Cada paso era el fin del mundo, los ojos de las cuatro mesas fijados en la capa levantada por un lado, resultado del nerviosismo. Coloco lentamente el sombrero en su cabeza , y espero la respuesta temblando tanto que le sorprendía que este no se cayera de su lugar.

Vaya, vaya- Susurraba una voz en su cabeza, de la cual estaba segura, no era de ella- Cuanta inteligencia, cuanto potencial. Podría enviarte a Ravenclaw- Wendy estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión por un momento- Pero veo también tanta bondad y gentileza en ti como la necesita un Hufflepuff. Creo que ya sé donde enviarte.

Lo meditó por un momento, movió la boca para los costados y soltó un grito que Wendy nunca olvidaría- ¡Gryffindor!

Wendy prácticamente, corrió hacia la mesa donde la recibieron en aplausos, gritos y silbidos.

La lista siguió pasando, Wendy prestaba mucha atención a todo.

-¡Evans, Lily!- La niña pelirroja que Liz había visto en el Callejón Diagon camino hacia el sombrero con paso firme, pero con nerviosismos notable.

-¡Gryffindor!- Grito apenas se apoyo en su cabeza.

Lily fue hacia su nueva casa donde se sentó entre un prefecto y Black.

-¿Esperabas quedar en Gryffindor?- Pregunto Wendy cortésmente a Lily.

-En realidad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de adonde me enviaría el sombrero.- Contesto sinceramente- Pero estoy feliz de que me enviara aquí.- Aseguro sonriente mientras la lista pasaba hacia la "G" donde solo unos cinco niños.- ¿Y ustedes?- Pregunto dirigiéndose a Wendy y a Sirius, al último un poco mas tímidamente.

-Yo esperaba quedar en Ravenclaw o incluso en Hufflepuff- Contesto Wendy moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro- Pero me agrada estar en Gryffindor, he escuchado muchas historias del honorable Señor Gryffindor.

-Pues, creo que es obvio donde esperaba terminar.- Sirius volvió a echar la mirada de asco a la casa donde minutos antes, espero quedar.- Exactamente por eso me alegra esta en Gryffindor, que es donde pertenezco.

Ambas niñas asintieron ante la respuesta y los tres siguieron observando la Selección que ya casi pasaba hacia la letra "L"

-¡Lupin, Remus!- Llamo Mcgonagall.

Remus camino hacia el sombrero un tanto nervioso, la rubia lo miraba con atención ya que le parecía conocido. En ese momento el niño se veía especialmente pálido, y cuando tomo el sombrero, aun mas.

Cuando finalmente el sombrero grito el nombre de la casa oro y escarlata, el color volvió a la cara de Lupin. El recién autoproclamado Gryffindor camino hacia su mesa y se sentó junto a Wendy, quien se lo había ofrecido amablemente.

La lista siguió.

-¡Pettigrew, Peter!

-¡Gryffindor!

-¡Potter, James!

-¡Gryffindor!

Liz impaciente, deseaba que llegara su turno. Golpeaba el piso con el pie mientras miraba como Wendy hablaba con Lupin y la pelirroja.

-¡Quirke, Gaspar!

-¡Ravenclaw!

¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? se preguntaba la ojigris cada vez más impaciente.

-¡Reller, Euan!

¿Es que no notaban la impaciencia de Liz? ¡Maldita ella y su apellido!

-¡Hufflepuff!

¡Vamos! ¡Apúrense!

-¡Snape, Severus!

Liz y Wendy pararon sus miradas al reconocer al niño grasiento y granudo que en ese momento era nombrado Slytherin.

Era de esperar- Pensó la brujita castaña observando como Snape caminaba hacia la mesa de serpientes, no sin antes echar una mirada melancólica hacia Lily, la pelirroja.

Levanto sus gafas, las acomodo y sin duda grito -¡Trinket, Elizabeth!

La nombrada por la profesora camino hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador tratando de no temblar, lo cual le salió bastante bien. Coloco el sombrero sobre su cabeza mientras se decía a si misma que serian momentos de tortura hasta que se tomara la decisión.

Vaya, vaya. Cuanta ambición tienes. Cuanta maldad eres capaz de sacar. Veo que ya has tenido familiares en Slytherin.

Y el sombrero no se equivocaba; Su padre, sus abuelos maternos y paternos, todos eran Slytherin´s. No se sorprendería mucho si hubieran tenido las creencias de los "Sangre Pura".

Veo que reconoces tu linaje- Correspondió la voz en su cabeza proveniente del sombrero- Pero aun así, no lo aceptas- Liz se lo pensó un momento; No le molestaría quedar en la casa de plata y verde, pero tampoco le gustaria. Ese pensamiento de indiferencia permaneció un momento en la cabeza de Liz. - Mmm, pero tanto como ambición, valentía hay...

El sombrero quedo callado unos cuantos minutos que fueron eternos para Lissie. Cuando para confusión de todos grito:

-¡Sly..- Todo el Gran Salón quedo expectante ante la inconclusión de la palabra. Pero rugió finalmente, arrepintiéndose de lo anterior dicho- ¡Gryffindor!

El silencio solo se interrumpía por murmullos mientras la ahora sonrosada castaña se quitaba el sombrero volviéndolo a colocar en el taburete del cual se levantaba.

Todos murmuraban y la miraban como a un bicho raro. Las miradas se intensificaron cuando ella, de los nervios, cambio el color de castaño de su cabello para suplantarlo por un rojo fuego parecido al de Evans.

Wendy, al notar la tensión y el nerviosismo que recorría a su amiga, que dicho de paso rara vez se mostraba, decidió aplaudir, junto con gritos y frases animadoras para su amiga, por ahora, pelirroja. Aplaudió alto y claro, sin vergüenza, ya que por su amiga, lo haría todo. Lupin se unió a la aplaudida, siguieron unos segundos hasta que sin dudarlo, se unió Lily. Hasta que finalmente todos lo hicieron, soltando gritos y vítores.

Liz camino entonces con más seguridad hacia la mesa correspondiente, donde Lily le ofreció asiento junto a ella, pues Lupin ocupaba su lugar junto a Wendy. La anteriormente nombrada pidió disculpas haciendo gestos con las manos, a lo cual Liz respondió negando con la cabeza despreocupadamente como intentando decir: No importa

-Gracias- Agradeció la ojigris a Wendy, Lupin y Lily.

-No hay de que.- Negó Lupin cortésmente para luego volver a su conversación con un niño que tenía enfrente.

Liz miro a su amiga que estaba completamente callada mirándola fijamente con los ojos levemente entrecerrados.

-¿Wendy?

-¿Eres consciente de que tienes el cabello rojo?- Pregunto la aludida con los ojos entrecerrados inclinándose para tomar un mechón pelirrojo. Liz lo observo con la misma expresión que tenia Wendy.

-Genial, y yo que esperaba guardar mi secreto de metamorfomaga.- Pareció molesta.

- No entiendo por qué te molesta serlo.- Replico la rubia.

- Porque me hace sentir un bicho raro.- Musito un tanto apenada.

-Si me permites mi opinión.-Interrumpió Lily tímidamente- Yo creo que es genial. Siempre me han parecido estupendos los metamorfomagos.- Wendy asintió de acuerdo con el comentario de Lily.

Lissie le dedico una sonrisa amable. Las tres dejaron allí el tema, sabiendo que no estarían de acuerdo. Sin embargo continuaron hablando de otras cosas, conociéndose. Liz y Wendy descubrieron que Lily era hija de muggles, mientras que la nombrada se daba cuenta de las muchas diferencias que tenían las niñas con las que entablaba conversación. Por esa razón le sorprendió que ambas fueran tan amigas.

Para cuando la Selección hubo de terminar las tres pequeñas brujas se habían simpatizado mucho entre ellas mostrando así una amistad que duraría durante muchos años. El director Dumbledore, quien se había levantado de su asiento recibía cálidamente a los nuevos alumnos y a los antiguos.

-Para los nuevos, se les recuerda que el acceso a los bosque de la zona del castillo está prohibido, y a los viejos alumnos ... también- Algunos dejaron escapar una pequeña risita.- Ahora sin más preámbulos ¡Que empiece el banquete!

Y como si conjurara unas palabras mágicas, la comida apareció sobre todas las mesas. Carne, pollo, puré, todo lo que unos se podía imaginar estaba sobre esa mesa. Los alumnos tomaron los cubiertos de oro y comenzaron a servirse.

Wendy fue la primera de las tres en comenzar a comer. Lissie lo hizo segundos después, aunque no así fue menos rápida al hacerlo. Lily las observaba, comían con modales y educadamente, eso no podía negarlo, sin embargo eso no cambiaba la idea de que se metían lo primero que veían a la boca. Liz noto como las miraba la pelirroja e instantáneamente tomo una postura un poco más digna, le echo una mirada de soslayo a Wen. Esta ni se inmuto, siguió comiendo su pata de pollo exagerando al masticar. No fue hasta que Liz la pateo por debajo de la mesa que levanto la mirada. Lily simplemente sonrió y comenzó a comer.

-Descuiden, yo también como así.- Respondió ante sus miradas. Las tres sonrieron y siguieron devorando todo a su paso. Lissie estaba por tomar uno de los platos, pero su mano choco contra la de su compañero de al lado. Cuando volvió su mirada se dio cuenta de quien había estado junto a ella durante todo el banquete: Sirius Black.

Los ojos como hielo de ambos se observaron durante un instante. El recién nombrado no cambio la postura, ni pareció sorprendido, aunque si lo pensaban bien, no tendrían razones. Lissie tampoco mostro ninguna expresión, simplemente se limito a decir:

-Tómalo tu si quieres- Y volvió a mirar a su nueva amiga: Lily.

Aun así sintió que los ojos grises de él, que eran bastante parecidos a los de ella, se clavaban en su cabeza. Luego el regreso a la conversación con Potter, pudo escuchar la castaña.

Cuando el banquete hubo terminado, el prefecto Wood les indico a los de primer año que los siguieran. Todos fueron tras de él obedientemente. El prefecto los hizo pasar por corredizos, puertas escondidas, pasajes, y muchos otros lugares que lograron marear a más de uno. Caminaron por un pasillo donde una bruja un tanto gorda reposaba en un cuadro. A llegar a ella el prefecto anuncio la contraseña Lupus la cual Wendy y Lily memorizaron. El retrato de la bruja se movió de lugar con un siseo dejando ver en el interior de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La sala era redonda y acogedora donde había varios sillones con aspecto cómodo.

Wood guió a la niñas a través de una puerta que llevaba hacia una escalera en forma de caracol.

-Muy bien, hasta aquí llego yo.-Indico Wood- Ahora ustedes suban las escaleras, las llevara a sus habitaciones.

Y dicho esto se fue. Liz, Wendy y Lily, subieron seguidas por Rowena y Hannah: Otras compañeras de cuarto.

Al entrar en la habitación apenas hablaron, todas tenían mucho sueño. Se cambiaron, se desearon las buenas noches, y se acostaron. Antes de dormirse cada una tuvo un pensamiento diferente; Lily se emocionaba de estar en Hogwarts y estaba ansiosa por ir a clases. Wendy también se alegraba de estar en el colegio, y secretamente esperaba quedar en alguna clases con Remus. Solo Liz, en la oscuridad de la noche parecía desencajar con sus pensamientos. La idea divagaba por su mente y no salía: El sombrero había escuchado su petición. Pues verán: en el último momento, cuando este la estaba por enviar a Slytherin, Liz chillo un rotundo NO en su mente, y fue entonces cuando el sombrero rugió "Gryffindor". Sin embargo, ¿Por qué el sombrero la escucharía?, aun mas extraño: ¿Por qué la enviaría a una casa tan diferente a la anterior como lo eran Gryffindor y Slytherin?.No sonaba lógico, al menos no en su cabeza.

La castaña decidió dejar allí el tema a sabiendas de que si continuaba despertaría con un dolor de cabeza fuerte, y lo último que quería era estar el primer día de clases de malhumor.

Cerró los ojos hasta que los empezó a sentir pesados, su respiración se regularizo, y lentamente cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Lo prometido, cumplido es. Aquí está el segundo capitulo. Espero que lo adoren (Naaahh, tampoco para tanto ajaja)

COMENTARIOS LLUEVAN A MI! por favor...

16/11/13

Bien, holas, acabo de regresar de un Campamento de tres días, tres días de dolor. En realidad fue muy divertido pero ahora mismo me duele todo, no es de menos, escale en palestra 9 metros, tire con arco, corrí por todo el Camping, me tire de unos cuantos arboles...

Me duele todo, tal vez algunos comentario me hagan sentir mejor...


	3. Pociones, Telequinesis y Marcas

Capitulo 3: Pociones, Telequinesis y Marcas

* * *

_Una lechuza sobrevolaba los bosque de Hogwarts, allí donde prohibido estaba._

_Unas figuras se movían al compas de las sombras, como si de esto se trataran. Solo las hacía notar la luz de la luna, una gran luna llena._

_Una de las figuras (Parecía humana) comenzó a correr, huía de algo. Ese algo estaba detrás, la seguía._

_La primera sombra, una chica, corría cada vez mas rápido. El lobo por detrás también._

_La lechuza sabía que podría bajar volando y salvarla, o al menos intentarlo. _

_La noche se tornaba más clara, el sol se acercaba. El día con junto con él._

_La lechuza bajo y bajo. Voló lo mas rápido que pudo, es picada._

_Un grito se escucho. Tarde, el lobo atrapo a su presa, la rasguñaba, le clavaba las garras . La lechuza grito de una forma bastante humana._

_-¡Elizabeth!- Chillaba esta. No sabía qué hacer._

_-¡Elizabeth!- Repetía aun mas asustada y desesperada._

_El lobo volteo. Su víctima en el piso chorreaba sangre, no se veía su rostro._

_El lobo abrió la boca._

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Despierta ya!- Una voz chillo sobre su oreja provocando que esta se levantara sobresaltada.

La luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas de la habitación, Liz acomodaba sus ojos a esta, era un lindo día soleado. Y desde allí, la torre de Gryffindor, se veía el despejado cielo azul. La luz encarecedora traspasaba las cortinas e iluminaba el enojado contorno de Wendy.

-¡Maldición, Wendy! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo?- Liz le dirigió la más molesta mirada que tenía a su amiga. Sin embargo la mirada de esta era peor, intimidante.

-Pues vera, mi querida.- No hubo rastro de cariño en su voz- Es simplemente que yo, como alumna cumplidora que soy, esperaba llegar temprano a nuestro primer día de clases. Pero es simplemente- Repitió.- Que cierta amiga mía, decidió quedarse durmiendo. ¡Y se nos está haciendo tarde!

Liz suspiro cerrando los ojos, exasperada.

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil que dijeras "Se nos está haciendo tarde"?- Replico esta frotándose los ojos con los nudillos mientras bostezaba.

Lily estaba allí sentada. Ya se había cambiado y tenia aire de haber estado esperando desde hace rato.

-Solo cámbiate y ordena tus cosas- Ordeno Wendy- Luego te disculpas.

Cuando la ojigris al fin se cambio, salieron. Las tres brujas bajaron las escalera. En la sala común no había nadie. Lissie creyó que enserio estaban retrasadas.

-¡Bien! La primera clase es Encantamientos.- Comento emocionada Wendy leyendo un pergamino mientras iban por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor.

-¿Te gusta esa clase?- Pregunto tímidamente Lily.

-No me gusta. Me encanta.- Aclaro la rubia sonriente- ¿Y a ti?

-A mi también me gusta. Aunque la que ya quiero tener es Pociones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gustan las Pociones?- La que ahora preguntaba era Lissie.

-Mmm. -Dudo Lily- Sí, bueno, no me encanta. Es que en esa clase estaremos con Slytherin, y un amigo mío esta allí.

-Oh, sí. Se a quien te refieres- Musito la castaña.- Snape. ¿No?

-Ese mismo.- Aseguro sonriente.

Las niñas continuaron caminando por los pasillos donde muchos cuadro con personas dentro las saludaban cortésmente. Llegaron a el Gran Comedor, donde se encontraban desayunando algunas personas. Muy pocas en realidad.

La bruja castaña observo el "techo" , donde se veía el cielo azul claro. El color que tendría una mañana temprana. Bastante temprana...

-¡Wendy!- Se quejo Liz.

-¿Que sucede?.- Pregunto la ojiverde falsamente incrédula.

Lissie entrecerraba los ojos molesta.

-Me habías dicho que era tarde...- Intento decir calmada.- Pero si miras arriba sabrás que es mucho más temprano, demasiado temprano...- Respiro hondo.- Y creo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para darte cuenta.

-Bueno... Es que, si no te hubiera levantado... Tal vez sí se hubiera hecho tarde.- Decía Wendy, aunque sabía perfectamente que no convencería a su castaña amiga. Con el sueño de Lissie, no había que meterse.

-Me las pagaras Megan...

-No me llames... Megan.- Wendy estaba frunciendo el ceño demasiado. Lissie sabía que a su amiga le molestaba que la llamaran por su segundo nombre. Sin embargo, por alguna locura en su cabeza, siguió.

-Pero si así te llamas, Megan.- Espantosa idea, Wendy la estaba degollando, apuñalando y destripando con la mirada.- Digo...

Lily observaba expectante la pequeña "Guerra". ¿Serian así siempre?. La verdad es que les simpatizaban mucho.

Wendy, o Megan, estaba por responder (Violentamente) pero una voces (Unos gritos más bien) les llamo la atención a las tres.

-...Pues claro, Hannah. Oh ¡Mira! ¡Pero si son nuestras compañeras de habitación!- Rowena miro a las brujitas que acababan de entrar al Gran Salón.- ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Aquí!.

Las niñas se acercaron un tanto dudosas. Si bien Rowena parecía simpática, pensó Wendy, daba algo de miedo. Se sentaron. Lily junto a un lado de Rowena y Wendy del otro. Liz quedo enfrente de ella junto con Hannah. Hablaron un buen rato sobre temas al azar. Sin embargo la pronto la conversación comenzó a rondar alrededor de Rowena quien no dejaba de parlotear.

-... ¡Y pues claro! Yo debería de haber sido una Ravenclaw, ¡Soy muy inteligente!- Comentaba sin dar mucho tiempo a acotaciones por parte de las demás, a menos que fuera un halago.

-¿Entonces por qué no estas allí?- Pregunto con algo de sorna Liz, que no había hablado en todo momento.

- Oh, tienes voz.- Exclamo Rowena. Con cabellera negra y ojos por igual. Era un tanto alta, pero no tanto como Liz.- Pues, si te soy sincera, yo creo que no quede en Ravenclaw por el simple hecho de que soy incluso demasiado inteligente para aquella casa.- Y comenzó a reír escandalosamente, provocando que su risa fuera como la de una hiena.

-Sí, se nota...- Murmuro sarcásticamente Liz. Pero Rowena no la escucho y continuo auto-halagándose.

Lissie no queria seguir escuchando esa tonta conversación en la cual solo la rubia Hannah escuchaba entretenida. Se levanto del asiento y se corrió unos cuantos metros lejos. Lily y Wendy fueron por detrás. Rowena no lo notaba, sumergida en sus idioteces no notaba nada más.

Se sentaron más o menos cerca de unos niños que por allí estaban. ¡Y vaya quienes eran!

-Hola Wendy. Hola Liz.- Saludo cordialmente un niño con gafas, James. Mientras que comía unos Muffins de una bandeja.

-Hola James.- Saludo Lissie. Wendy asintió a modo de saludo, pues ya había comenzado a comer.

-Mmmmm ¡_Gico_!- La boca de la rubia estaba llena, sin exagerar, de comida.

-Ga lo sé. Espe´o que si´an esto siemp´e.- James estaba igual. Sirius, que estaba sentado junto a él lo miraba con el entrecejo algo fruncido pero con una sonrisa claramente divertida.

Lissie por otro lado abría los ojos con clara irritación escuchando la idiota risa de Frogens (Rowena). Lily simplemente observaba con odio a Potter, quien aun comía como un salvaje. Ósea ¿En la casa no le daban de comer o qué?.

Lily se fue a los pocos minutos de haber llegado con la excusa de ir a ver a un amigo. Lissie la siguió con la mirada comprobando con asco como esta se acercaba a Snape y lo saludaba animadamente en la mesa Slytherin. Los demás de allí la miraron con desprecio.

En ese momento, un niño de cabellos rubio medios castaños entraba al Gran Comedor seguido de otro un poco más bajo y regordete. Parecía que este ultimo en realidad no conociera muy bien a Remus, parecía que simplemente lo había seguido. Aun así Remus no dijo nada.

Lupin se quedo quieto a unos cuantos metros de la mesa Gryffindor, buscando algún lugar en el cual sentarse. Bastante alejado de los demás. Pero al parecer ese deseo no pudo cumplirse ya que en el momento de verlo, James, lo llamo:

-¡Hey! ¡Lupin!- Le llamo la atención.- ¡Aquí!.

El recién llamado volteo hacia la voz. Poso la mirada sobre las cuatro personas sentadas y sonrió tímidamente.

-Siéntate con nosotros...- Lo llamo Sirius. Remus acepto y comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

Peter, el niño que seguía a Remus, los miro por un momento, al notarlo James, lo llamo a él también.

-¡Tu! ¡También ven! - Peter sonrió emocionado y a diferencia de Lupin, corrió a sentarse al otro lado de James. Remus, se ubico junto a Wendy, quedando enfrente de sus compañeros de dormitorio.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento, solo interrumpido por la risa de Rowena.

-¿Es normal que ría como hiena?- Pregunto Sirius mirándola con cara de horror.

Lissie rió ante el comentario. Sirius lo noto. Ella no tenia risa escandalosa... ¿Y eso que importa. Sacudió la cabeza.

En ese momento por las ventanas comenzaron a entrar lechuzas, el correo de la semana.

-¡El correo! Espero que mi madre se haya acordado de enviarme mis plumas...- Comento Wendy.

-¿No las has traído?- Pregunto Lissie. A lo cual la rubia negó.

-Es que la noche antes de irnos me quede anotando cosas y olvide un par.- Liz asintió.

Una sombra negra entro, Morfeo, la lechuza de Liz y Wendy. Junto con ella traía dos bolsas, una en cada pata. Las soltó, dejándolas caer sobre el regazo de sus dueñas.

Wendy abrió la suya. Efectivamente allí se encontraban las plumas junto con una carta:

**_Mi querida hija:_**

**_Espero que estés disfrutando tu estadía en Hogwarts, te has olvidado una de tus plumas la cual envié junto con esta nota. Espero una respuesta, saluda a Lissie de mi parte. Y te recuerdo que te quiero._**

**_Saludos amorosos. Tu madre._**

-Mi madre te envía saludos Liz.- Anuncio la rubia a su amiga que en ese momento leía su carta.- ¿Que dice la tuya?

Lissie levanto la vista en ese momento. Observo a Wendy por un instante.

-Nada interesante... También te envía saludos.- Contesto guardando la carta y tomando su bolsa, que traía ese tan peculiar objeto.

* * *

Los alumnos llenaban el aula de Encantamientos conforme entraban. El salón era amplio y espacioso, con varios mesas y asientos en el medio, todas ubicadas alineadamente. Águilas y leones murmuraban ansiosos mientras se ubicaban en los asientos de a cuatro.

Wendy y Lissie se sentaron juntas (Obviamente) en las mesas del medio. Aunque la rubia había insistido en sentarse en el frente. Rowena y Hannah (Para molestia de Liz) se sentaron junto a ellas.

El maestro de Encantamientos, el Profesor Flitwick, se presento ante sus alumnos.

-Bienvenidos sean a Clase de Encantamientos. Yo seré su Profesor de ahora en adelante. Espero que puedan comportarse en la clase.- Propuso el maestro ingenuamente. A Wendy le pareció ver una sonrisa arrogante por parte de su amiga.- Muy bien, el primer encantamiento que aprenderemos será: "_Wingardium Leviosa_". Ahora, tomen sus varitas. Es precisa la buena pronunciación para que el hechizo salga correctamente.

Los alumnos tomaron sus varitas y las agitaron en el aire tal y como les había mostrado Flitwick. Luego, intentaron mover, con el hechizo, una pluma.

Wendy fue la primera en lograr hacer levitar su pluma , gracias a su "Perfecta pronunciación" . El maestro se mostro emocionado ante eso, aplaudiendo feliz.

Lissie, sin embargo, a un costado de la rubia repetía y repetía el nombre del hechizo en un vano intento de levantar su pluma. Pues esta solo temblaba un poco sin elevarse ni medio centímetro. Sirius Black estaba sentado detrás de ella junto con James, Remus y Peter. Al notar la frustración de su castaña compañera decidió "Ayudarla". Nótese el sarcasmo...

Levanto su vara, pronuncio _Wingardium Leviosa_ e inmediatamente la pluma se elevo. La guio hacia la cara de Trinket, quien no la había visto pues agitaba su vara exasperadamente mientras el nombre del encantamiento se mezclaba con varias groserías salientes de su boca. Sirius le hizo cosquillas en la nariz a Lissie provocando que esta se diera la vuelta instantáneamente. Black le sonrió arrogantemente:

-¿Que sucede, Trinket? ¿El hechizo no te sale?- Pregunto fingiendo curiosidad.- Si así eres con el primer hechizo ni me quiero imaginar como será con los demás...

Pero ella no contesto, al menos no verbalmente. Le dedico una seña obscena con el dedo del medio antes de darse vuelta. Al finalizar la clase, la ojigris, ya había logrado hacer levitar su pluma.

La siguiente clase que tuvieron fue Pociones, con el Profesor Slughorn. En esta ocasión Wendy consiguió que Remus se sentara junto a ella, para mala suerte de Liz. Ya que Wendy no paraba de hablar con Lupin sin darle ni pizca de atención a su amiga.

Estaban preparando una de las pociones, mismo caso: Wendy parloteaba con el castaño ojimiel. Por esa razón, Lissie presto atención a la clase y preparaba su pócima. Sin embargo parecía que ese día Sirius estaba empeñado en molestarla.

-¡Oye! ¡Trinket!- La aludida volteo hacia el emisor, Black.

-¿Que quieres?- Pregunto hostil. Sirius simplemente sonrió de costado de la forma más característica de él: Arrogantemente.

-Por lo que veo no has podido con el encantamiento...- comento con voz melosa.- Sabes... Te demuestro como es...

Y sacando su varita pronuncio el encantamiento apuntando hacia su propio caldero, el cual levito hacia Lissie igual que la pluma: Bajo sus narices.

-Y tal vez de paso- Prosiguió.- Aprendas a crear una mejor poción...

¡Eso fue la gota que desbordo el vaso!. Se levanto de su asiento bruscamente sobresaltando a Remus y Wendy, quienes estaban entretenidos charlando. La rubia observo a su amiga por un segundo, un segundo que le bastó para averiguar que estaba por hacer Lissie. Sin embargo no pudo siquiera gritar o pararla.

Elizabeth abrió las palmas de sus manos extendiéndolas hacia el caldero como intentando atraerla por alguna fuerza. El caldero seguía flotando en el aire... Pero ya no mas por Sirius. Elizabeth lo controlaba, cerro los puños firmemente dejando al caldero rígido. Para ese momento todos los alumnos de la clase observaban expectantes.

Lissie movió el brazo apuntando hacia Sirius. Y el caldero siguió el movimiento. Y entonces abrió los puños. Y la poción se vació sobre Black y Potter. Este ultimo un tanto confundido, pues, no había hecho nada.

Sirius la observo entre molesto y asombrado. Abrió la boca para hablar más fue otra voz la que lo hizo.

-Vaya, vaya. Señorita Trinket, veo que es muy buena en el arte de la _Telequinesis* _.Sin embargo no recuerdo haber pedido que lo empleara.- La voz del Profesor Slughorn era lenta, sin muestra de enojo, completamente aterrorizante.- Y usted Señor Black, tampoco recuerdo, si mi memoria no me falla, haberle dicho que usara encantamientos en la clase.- Sirius trago saliva. Todos los observaban.- Bien, primer dio y ya debo enviar alumnos a castigos y descontar puntos.- Negó con la cabeza como decepcionado. Luego de unos segundos dijo:- La clase termino, entreguen sus pócimas.- Todos las entregaron, menos James y Sirius que por supuesto, Trinket había tirado.

Cuando Liz estaba a punto de salir tras Wendy, que la reprendía por causar problemas el primer día, el Profesor la detuvo. A ella y a Sirius.

-Quédense.- Dijo con voz severa.- Su castigo será mañana a las 6:30 luego de las clases, el Señor Filch les informara en que consistirá. Además, tienen 20 puntos menos.- Concluyo. Todo eso lo había dicho sin despegar la vista de sus pergaminos.- Pueden retirarse.

Así lo hicieron ambos. Caminaron hasta la siguiente clase sin dedicarse ni una mirada. Solo cuando estaban en la puerta Sirius hablo.

-¿Como hiciste eso?- Pregunto aunque no la miraba.

-Tengo mis trucos...- Y entro en el aula.

La clase de Transformaciones fue normal, transformaron una cerilla en una aguja y eso. A Lissie no le costaba la Transfiguración de cosas. Ni a Sirius, provocando que fueran los primeros en lograrlo. McGonagall los felicito y subió 10 puntos a la casa.

_Bueno, al menos repusimos la mitad_. Pensó Liz. _Tal vez pueda voltearme y convertir en perro a Black, con eso me subirían mas puntos... Y tal vez pulgas._

No pudo evitar reír ante su propio comentario mental. Por lo cual Wendy la miro con cara de: ¿Y a esta que le pasa? Ni tuvo el castigo y ya está trastornada...

Todas las demás Clases transcurrieron bien, no hubo peleas contra Black, ni calderos tirados. Tal vez una que otra risa por parte de Lissie al pensar en cosas sin sentido, como por ejemplo que el Profesor de Encantamientos se vería gracioso en _Smoking _cantando una serenata.

Ni bien se dio cuenta era la hora de acostarse. Y así lo hizo, sin embargo, no se durmió. Eran más o menos las 1:30 de la noche, y sus compañeras de habitación dormían plácidamente. Otras roncaban (Cof Cof Wendy Cof Cof).

-_Lumos_- Susurro. La luz se expandió por debajo de las sabanas de Trinket_._ Se iluminaban su ceño levemente fruncido. Y la carta que tenía en manos.

**_Hija mía:_**

**_He estado ansiosa este ultimo día intrigada por tu casa seleccionada. Ahora créeme cuando te digo que no deberías de preocuparte si tu paradero es Slytherin tal y como me lo espero. Sin embargo te envió esta gargantilla para que puedas cubrir tu marca. _**

**_Tu Madre, quien espera tus respuestas._**

Lissie rió amargamente.

-Vaya fe me tienes madre... Quedar en Slytherin. Eso esperabas de mi.- Apretó los puños molesta. Luego observo la gargantilla que venía junto con la carta. Era dorada, seguramente de oro.

Se la probo. Era bastante apretada. Pero la cubría, cubría la marca. Sin embargo ¿La utilizaría?. ¿Tendría que ocultarla, a la marca?. Esa marca, esa marca maldita... La marca que ella no había pedido.

-Nox.

* * *

Bueno lectores y lectoras, aquí está el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen Reviews ¡No a los seguidores fantasma!.

Saludos. Tony.

P.D: Perdón por la tardanza. :(


End file.
